Freakishly Different
by Kira the Captivating Witch
Summary: Godric/ OC She was strong she could defend herself, but I was completely interested in her. She was humororous and enjoyed pissing Eric off. I don't know what will happen but I hope she can be mine.
1. Chapter 1

Tonight was a slow night at Merlottes. I didn't want to work there but I needed money in order to save up to pay intuition, and trust me I really wanted to pursue a career in art. It was a slow night until these vampires came rushing in as to what I identified as Sookies Boy friend Bill and the other one was the owner of the Vampire Bar Fangtasia. The other vampire was short compared to the others but more handsome than both combined times ten. He had short brown hair and hazel eyes I could see he had some tribal tattoos which only made him more mysterious and attractive. Sookie told me to come over and she introduced me to Bill, Eric, and the mysterious one Godric. Bill then started to speak "We haven't had a proper introduction I'm Bill Compton and you are?" "Oh I'm Kira Kirklan I'm one of Sookies friends and I will by no means ever hurt her." I had smiled while he had a look of surprise on his face and then I looked at Eric who just glared at me and then I looked at Godric and he had smiled and held his hand so I put my hand onto to his had and he bent his hand down to kiss it. And he let go of my hand which I was slghtly dissapointed at and he said "It's a pleasure to meet you, would it be possible for me to see you again." "Of course my shift is over and I do not work tomorrow." He had smiled at what I said and at that exact moment since my life sucked so bad a man groped my ass I turned around and said "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING. DO YOU THINK WOMEN ENJOY BEING GRABBED BY YOUR UGLY ASS." My eyes swiftly started to burn and I knew what was happening I was angry way past angry I was pissed off and with that the guy grabbed my arm and he punched my face I knew that I now had a purple splotch on my face. I noticed Godric wanted to intervene but Sookie told him to watch what was happening I grinned and said watch this I put my Hand on top of the bruise and you could see a light coming from the cracks of my fingers I soon removed my hand and the bruise was gone Godric seemed amazed. "HOW THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT? wHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU? FREAK." I got even angrier and punched him so hard he went flying across the room into the wall and I walked back up to Godric and the others and Sookie spoke to me "Do ya really think he deserv'd that?" "He was grabbing us day after day after day after day, I was getting sick of it plus he's ugly and he's lucky he's alive." "Ya can't kill him." "Sookie I'm not as innocent as you and if I did kill hm it would be justified he was going to rape me tonight and drain Godric, Oops I said way to much." Godrice seemed interested and Sookie and Bill were just surprised Eric grabbed me by the neck and said "What are you?" "Hmm let's see Female, british, american, intelligent, sarcastic, beautiful, wise and much more." Godric and Sookie chuckled at what I said. Eric's grip tightened "I'm being serious what are you?" "Let me go." Godric was about to intervene again but Sookie stopped him again. "I'll let you go when you tell me the truth." My patience was wearing thin and Eric wasn't helping I gripped his wrist and then chucked him back 10 feet and I walked back over to them and smiled. Godric spoke "Your eyes change colors." "Oh yeah when their red I'm angry, blue:im sad, grey: annoyed, purple: relaxed, blue: sad, and when they're black I'm arroused." "Kira!" "What is wrong Sookie?" "You don't say stuff like that around people." "But I'm just stating the truth it is completely logical." Godric chuckled and then Eric joined us "Shit now I have a purple splotchy bruise on my wrist." "Pftt your a vampire it'll heal in no time." "Heal it." "Hell no I'm not waisting my powers on you." Godric chuckled and I was recieving a premonition * I sw these tall boys 2 with dirty blonde hair and one with light brown hair and the one with the brown hair was trying to fight Godric and then the other two wrapped a silver chain around Godric's neck and they kicked him down and proceded to drain they had drained all the blood out of him and was kicking him while he was dead* I was so scared when I snapped out of it I screamed " GODRIC DONT DIE." I was scared and was now sitting and rocking myself back and forth. I was hearing dulled voced but I couldn't do anything.

3rd POV

Godric was trying to wake Kira she seemed Traumatic "Kira I'm not dead I'm right here not injured and your all right please come out of it." "Oh this is happening again." "What is happening Sookie." " She has had another premonition and is in a very Traumatic state right now, the only thing to do is try to wake her." "Sookie was thinking about something trying to wake up."

Regular POV

I was scared Godric had just died and then I was seeing Bill and Sookie in bed He was thrusting into her vagina and she was screaming "AHHH BILL FASTER HAR-D-DER!" Bill had begun to thrust harder and faster. He bit down on her neck sucking in blood, Sookie was moaning due to the pleasure she was feeling, With that Bill thrusted in once more spilling his seed inside of her Which caused her to scream due to the pleasure he pulled out and then they began to cuddle and soon fell asleep.

(Back to Real life)

"Ewww Sookie that was absolutely disgusting I know you were trying to wake me but couldn't you have thought of something else I don't need to know of your night Escapades with Bill that is for you to know and for me to not find out." With this Bill and Sookie were chuckling. Godric hugged me all of a sudden and I hugged back and we both separated he smiled at me and I smiled back I could feel my heart beating. Just then I said " We have some company." And within a few minutes three people two men with dirty blonde hair and a man with light brown hair they were about 6'5. Then the one with the brown hair who was dressed in a red T-shirt and he said "What'd you do to Joey you vampires and fang bangers. "Hey all because I like it cold and fast doesn't make me a fang banger, besides sex with vampires is way better they don't get tired after one round, what are human males made out of a can of winp sauce." I had angered the three male humans but Bill, Sookie, Godric, and even Sookie chuckled at what I said. "YOU BITCH." They got a chain out and had gotten from behind me and were about to take me hostage when Godric stepped in the way. The humans had forseen this and said "If any of you try anything we will kill this vamp." I was so sad and I had started crying there were drops of blood going down my face. I was going to save Godric if it was the last thing I do. "Eric we have to save Godric even if we die in the process." He had nodded "Here's the plan you will kill the blondes and I will kill the leader and we can throw the bodies into the ravine, they won't be found that way." Me and Eric had headed outside the bar and he had ganged up on the blondes and made my way to the Brunette he was draining blood out of Godric grabbed his neck and queezed so much that he lost oxygen and had died. I pulled the needle out of Godric and had taken the silver chains off, I could see how wounded he was I was healing him right now I had touched the burns across his chest and a light was emitted from my hand and was healing the wounds, wthin minutes I was done healing him. He had no more wounds but he had lost quite a lot of blood. "Ki-ra." "Shhhh Godrc your too weak to talk you have to drink to regain your strength." "I will not drink from yo-ou." I had elongated my fangs and had bit into my wrist drawing blood. "Drink Godric I will be fine but you need to feed." He had grabbed my wrist hesitantly and started to drink I was getting aroused but quickly ignored it Sookie, Bill, and Eric had joined me. "I guess I will explain what I am now. "My mother was scheming something one night in England she had a One night stand with a vampire named Eric Northman." Sookie and Eric were shocked but I just continued the story "5 weeks later I was born at first my mother was caring and nurturing 5 monthes later I was the size of a 16 year old My mother was bored of doing the same old thing and was cheating on my Adoptive father she was fooling around with pretty much everything that walked. I had gotten tired of this and so I ran away. I came back later to find my mother dead duw to a hole in her chest I saw my adoptive father, A human named Joseph, holding a knife and her heart and was saying "I love her, I love her so much." He started to cry and then he took the already bloodied knife and stabbed hmself. I had grabbed my stuff and was traveling around trying not to think of the accident I was visiting my grandparents when I was told that I wasn't human that I was 50% Vampire and 50% Sorcerer. I was trying to learn all I could within the limited time and once when I was about to murder myself due to the humanity I was losing I met this vampire named Godric who told me it'd be a waste to kill myself I had soon fell in love with this man when he had dissapeared. 200 years later I had gotten a premonition about this girl in BonTemps that was going to kill herself due to the constant bullying she recieved. I knew I had to save her so I traveled to Bon Temps and had found her walking home one night and I had asked her why she was so sad and she told me because she was a freak and I told her she wasn't a freak she just had an extraordinary gift and was misunderstood, and if she was to waste her life their would be so many sad people because of it. Her name was Sookie Stackhouse and we have been best friends since that day. I was finding out about my powers day after day and one day I had met a vampire that was keen on raping me and then killing me but I had resisted had wound up killing him instead and here I am today." Godric had finished drinking and licked over my wounds which had healed wthin seconds. He sat up and said "You were Angel?" " I nodded "yes I was." "I'm sorry for disappearing but I was needed to save this warrior." "It's allright but you can make it up to me." "How?" "By taking me on a date tomorrow." "Okay how about We go to Ecstasy and I will pick you up." 


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't believe Godric was going to take me to Ecstasy of all Places. In order to just get in was about $10,000. He had sat up and told me he would drive me home. I helped him up and we proceeded to walk to the car. Sookie began to talk to me telepathically ("Be careful." "Don't worry Sookie I'm in love with him and IM GETTING SOME TONIGHT) Sookie was giggling. Then Eric got in front of us and said "Godric Jag vet inte om jag kan lita p henne att hon skulle kunna ljuga jag vet inte vad jag ska g ra."(Godric I do not know if I can trust her that she could lie I do not know what to do) "Eric du lita p henne r jag k r i henne."(Eric you trust her, I am in love with her)

"Tja du kan lita p mig om du vill, men om jag var du skulle jag bara gl mma vad jag sa det skulle vara det b sta beslutet och Godric r detta sant. (Well you can trust me if you want, but if I were you I would just forget what I said it would be the best decision and Godric is this true)

"YOU CAN SPEAK SWEDISH."

"ummm yeah and me and Godric are leaving."

I walked up to the door of the car open it, got in the car, put my seatbelt on and put the keys in the ignition and drove off.

"How have you been min karlek?" (my love)

"I've been okay I've missed you a lot but somehow I survived it."

"You cared about me that much?"

"Yes I did, your child may have needed your help but I thought you were gone forever."

"You cared that much for me."

"Yes but I have to concentrate on the road we can have important conversations min sj lsfr nde." (my soulmate)

"Of course min fresterska we have all the time in the world to be together." (Of course my temptress)

He put his hand on my shoulder. It is so hard not to pull over and have sex with him right now, but I have to be careful he has to stay by me or bad things will happen, I can't live without him, but I need to tell him the whole truth if I don t I could lose him and that would be like taking the nonexistent life out of me.

I had finally arrived to the designated place I drove up the driveway; the gates had opened allowing me to enter the premises. I drove up to the mansion and parked the car. Before I knew it he got out of his seat closed the door, opened my door, and helped me out of the car and ran us inside the mansion. I closed the door behind us not wanting any unwanted people in the house and strode back to in front of one of the sofa's and Godric followed me except he was standing in front of the sofa across from me.

"Why haven't you said those three words."

"I can't. The next time I say those words I have to make sure you won't leave me. Last time I said them you left without warning."

"I will make you say those words. And I promise I won't leave you ever again. Now what about your wrists."

"Oh hahahaha well you see, I was soo depressed I kinda inflicted harm on myself."

"YOU HURT YOURSELF ON PURPOSE MIN K RLEK HUR KUNDE DU? Att skada dig sj lv r en mycket allvarlig incident, Missade du mig s mycket? Jag kommer att l ka dig. (MY LOVE HOW COULD YOU? Harming yourself is a very serious incident; did you miss me that much? I will heal you.)"

"Jag har saknat dig s mycket, f rs kte jag d da mig sj lv, men gudarna var s grym, jag kunde inte leva utan dig och jag har ingen aning om hur jag lyckades s ." (I missed you so much, I tried killing myself but the gods were so cruel, I couldn't live without you and I have no idea how I managed so.)

With what I said He kissed me roughly, he licked my lips and I granted him passage. His tongue gained access into my mouth and explored the familiar territory. I but my arms around his neck and licked his tongue. This caused him to lick back and he lifted my legs up around his waist. I kept kissing him and his tongue wrapped around mine and at that second the door opened. He let me down and I straightened out my outfit. And went to see who was coming into my house. The one who entered was a long curly rednette who was 3 inches taller than me and was wearing a black shirt with nyan cat, a dark blue jacket and light blue skinny jeans with black converse. She walked up to us and said "Hello Kira who is this man with you?" I looked at her and said "His name's Godric." She looked at Godric with hate in her eyes "I'm Saphira and are you the Godric that broke her heart and had her trying to kill herself multiple times due to her not wanting to live without you, I had to give her soo much purpose to go about living and now you just waltzed right in bringing light to those once dark eyes and giving her life meaning which will affect her win you decide to waltz out of her life again." With what Saphira said she walked up to Godric and slapped him across the face.

I was wide eyed at her action. I replied "What did you just do Saphira? Are you fucking crazy?" Godric then put his arm in front of me and I was scared that he would kill my child I loved him but I loved my child more. "It's ok min karlek (my love) I deserved that." That was not what I was expecting to happen. And apparently Saphira didn't know that was going to happen with the surprised reaction on her face and she said "I will not forgive him Kira but you've got a keeper."

With this she walked up to her room and then Godric pulled me up into his arms bridal style which caused me to make an eep sound and Godric stared at me with an amused look on his face and with that I blushed really hard, looking like a tomatoes relative . He smirked at me and ran us up to my room opening the door and closing it hard he pushed me onto the bed that was covered in a black abyss of bedding and with the sudden weight of me falling onto the bed there was a sound coming from one of the nearby doors indicating that a bunch of objects had fallen down. Godric looked towards the door and had asked me What was that? I look embarrassed and said Absolutely nothing concern yourself with Godric. And with that I smiled at him trying to get him to believe the obvious lie I had just told him. Unfortunately he didn t believe it and ran in front of the door and opened the door revealing a bunch of 


End file.
